Direcciones
by Rinakira
Summary: Nunca es una buena idea perderse. Menos en un psiquiatrico. Y aun menos si no sabes los secretos que se esconden ahí. Quedara como "en proceso" en caso de que se me ocurran mas capítulos.


¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué no se había negado?  
¿Por qué de entre todas las personas habían tenido que preguntarle a ella?  
¿¡Por qué había aceptado jugar a las escondidas sabiendo que era paranoica!?

Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, lo más lejos que sus pequeñas y débiles piernitas la pudieron llevar. Por los enormes pasillos monótonos, a través de las vacías estancias, sin tomar en cuenta el camino de vuelta o su pésimo sentido de orientación en ambientes totalmente idénticos el uno del otro: blancos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que estaba totalmente perdida, en algún lugar poco familiar del edificio en el que llevaba viviendo 2 años.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de ocultarse cuando oyó voces adultas acercándose, temiendo un regaño. Iban y venían, apuradas y ruidosas, en grupo, discutiendo en un tono de voz que, si bien no era agresivo, asustó más a la pequeña niña escondida bajo el mantel de la mesa por la seriedad que mostraba. La ansiedad nubló su juicio, sus pensamientos y su sentido del tiempo. Solo reaccionó cuando las luces se hubieron apagado.

Con cuidado asomó la cabeza para notar que no había nadie en la estancia, por lo que salió de su escondite tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No fue muy difícil, sabía actuar con una cautela impropia para sus cortos 6 años, y su peso y estatura menores que el promedio la ayudaban a escabullirse cada vez que buscaba escapar de las bromas de sus amigos.

El pasillo era largo y oscuro, sin ventanas y solo una luz al final para guiarla. Grande fue su sorpresa al distinguir el lugar frente a ella como una de las torres que siempre miraba desde el patio. Se felicitó a si misma por tener la brillante idea de mirar desde lo alto de la torre para ubicarse e ir a su habitación de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, al subir las escaleras, no encontró más escaleras, ni siquiera ventanas al exterior. En vez de eso, una pantalla de vidrio separaba la habitación. De un lado, estaba ella, y del otro estaba la niña más linda que había visto en su vida. Con rulos cortos y voluminosos, blancos como algodón, de piel clara y ojos de violetas en flor. Ambas se miraban con curiosidad, una abrazando su mano contra su pecho, la otra abrazando un simpático peluche de un pepino, ambas buscando un poco de refugio ante la extraña.  
Ninguna dijo nada ni se movió hasta que finalmente, para su sorpresa, Flaky se armó de valor para pronunciar palabra.

-H-hola.

Pero no recibió respuesta, sino una seña, indicando que no la había oído. Cayendo en cuenta que su voz no había sobrepasado un susurro, tomó aire y volvió a hablar, está vez más fuerte.

-Hola.

Recibir la seña una segunda vez le dio a entender que el problema no era su tono de voz, sino otra cosa.  
Lentamente, la albina se acercó y tocó el cristal como si de una puerta se tratase.  
Silencio.  
Entendió que era vidrio a prueba de sonido.

Con pocas posibilidades, sopló sobre el vidrio y escribió sobre el vaho que había empañado la superficie. La letra era difícil de entender, ella no sabía escribir al revés.

La niña al otro lado del cristal se volteó y volvió unos segundos después con una crayola en mano.

"Hola". Finalmente escribió de vuelta en respuesta a su saludo.

"Soy Flaky, ¿y tú?".

"4-0-1".

"¿No tienes nombre?".

"Mis cosas dicen _Lammy_ , pero me llaman 4-0-1".

"¿Puedo llamarte _Lammy_?".

 _Lammy_ asintió, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Aflojó un poco el agarre en su peluche y se lo mostró.

"Este es Mr. Pickles.".

Le dijo algo inaudible al peluche e hizo que la salude con su delgado brazo negro de poliester.  
Flaky devolvió el saludo por cortesía, pero algo dentro de ella dudó cuando vio un cambio en la expresión facial de su nueva amiga. Un momento después, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, así que lo tachó como una imaginación suya.

Su conversación en silencio continuó por un largo rato hasta que un bostezo de Flaky interrumpió su escritura. La albina se contagió y bostezó por igual.

"Tengo sueño, Flaky".

"Yo también. Me tengo que ir".

"¿Volverás mañana?".

Flaky se cuestionó lo mismo. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí y dudaba reconocerlo fácilmente. Después de un rato, escribió.

"Lo intentaré".

"Te estaré esperando".

Lammy siguió despidiéndose a pesar de que ella ya se había ido, su muñeca se movía en un gesto vacío.

-¿Qué dices, Mr. Pickles?

Volteó a ver a su peluche en la escalera, esperándola.

-Sí, a mi también me pareció encantadora.

La mirada se endureció, molesta ante la insatisfactoria respuesta.

-Sí, también es muy ingenua.

Sus labios abrieron camino a una sonrisa cruel.

* * *

Esto es parte de un AU con mucha planificación de detalles pero nada de trama, por lo que nunca verá la luz, lamentblemente. A menos que se me ocurra algo. Sugerencias apreciadas.


End file.
